


April Showers Drown May Flowers

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: A title of poetic proportions so vast that Wirt would approve, One Shot, One sided relationship, Rain, angst and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For My Wirt</p>
    </blockquote>





	April Showers Drown May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For My Wirt

Doomed to a day inside. Dipper Pines was bored out of his mind, and had already spent over an hour racing raindrops on the glass of the sliding back door. Mabel upstairs on a video call with a friend, Dipper had resigned to making himself some food and watching TV.

Dipper closed the kitchen cabinet and glanced at his phone again. The fact that it was on 5% didn’t prompt him to overcome laziness and plug it in to charge in his room.

_He was in the middle of an important conversation, anyway._

Well, it was important to him. Whether or not it was important to the other party was unknown. A snapchat streak is hardly a real conversation anyway. The blushing emoticon next to his friend’s name betrayed his true feelings, his biggest secret.

A secret that Mabel had picked up on immediately. It was no news that Dipper cared about Wirt, they’d know each other for over half of their lives, how could they not be close? Wirt was one of Dipper’s first friends when he came to that new school in third grade. He had remained one since, despite the odd years they barely spoke, they were still connected through mutual friends.

Dipper scowled at the pot on the stove. Water took far too long to boil. He just wanted to make himself some pasta. 4%. Wirt was chasing Greg around because he had decided to steal part of his marching band uniform.

_“At least he isn't playing your clarinet”_

_“Oh my god he SAW that and he’s trying to open the case how could you do this to me? :(“_

_“Sorry >:p” _

Honestly, Wirt had showed some interest in Dipper, but he was already in a relationship with Sara.  _Not that he even seems happy to be with her..._ But they did everything together: Band, Poetry club, science fair projects.

Except when Dipper was around. All three of them made it to the state science fair, and had some time to hang out. All Sara did was relax with her friends and lay on the ground, while Dipper and Wirt were up and playing around. Throwing frisbees, tossing things, _chasing each other around the field, giving each other piggyback rides._ Wirt barely payed attention to Sara.

Dipper and Sara got along, they were even friends before he had met Wirt. Dipper truthfully respected that it was Wirt’s choice to be in a relationship, and he wasn’t going to do anything to get in the way of that. No matter how much it hurt.  

No matter how much the picture everywhere on Sara’s social media of the promposal put Dipper into a bad mood.

_He isn’t yours to control, he can go with Sarah if he wants to. You’ll still see him and hang out a bit. He’s your best friend, how could you not?_

What didn’t help, however, was Mabel bugging him about it all the time. It took him long enough to admit to what was already obvious, and Mabel mentioned it _every night_ since then.

_“You should at least ask to dance with him”_

_“You can always take pictures together!”_

Dipper shrugged in reply to every question and suggestion, hoping his act of apathy would help him actually care less. It didn’t.

Mabel’s cat, Whiskers, was scratching at the back door to be let out. Dipper rolled his eyes and glanced out the window.

“It’s raining pretty hard, buddy, you sure you want to go out?” Whiskers meowed and rubbed his face against the bottom of the door. Dipper opened it despite the weather. Whiskers stepped outside for two seconds and then returned to the warm, dry, kitchen.

“That’s what I thought”

Dipper glanced at his phone. No messages, 3%. He turned his attention to the pot on the stove, which must have been boiling for at least a minute. Tucking his phone into his pocket, he dumped half of the pasta box into the pot. Setting the timer, he left his meal to cook and sat down in the living room. Feet tucked under him on the couch, he checked for messages from Wirt again. 2%.

_“Hey man, my phone is about to die and you know I’m too lazy to plug it in right now. Talk later?”_

His phone died immediately after sending it. Wirt was probably just too busy trying to reclaim his band things to reply to Dipper. Dipper _was_ being pretty needy with all his messages. But he figured that Wirt wouldn’t keep talking to him if he was actually as annoying as he thought himself to be. And Wirt had stuck around him for eight years. Eight long, wonderful years and the next would separate them indefinitely. Wirt and him going to separate colleges in separate states.

Waiting for his food to be finished, Dipper went back to racing raindrops.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have three exams sessions left and I'm popping in with this angsty one shot so you remember how hard it is to be a teenager.  
> My Wirt is my best friend and it hurts that I may hold him in a higher importance than he holds me. He's still an incredibly important person in my life, and I love him whether platonic or romantic.


End file.
